Un recuerdo que emana del corazon
by RominaDark5
Summary: Seymour atrapado en el etereo, decide decir en verdad todo lo que sentia por Yuna. A pesar de que se culpe asi mismo, sabe que ella jamas le podra oir aunque el desee que esas palabras, las coja el viento y se las susurre lentamente al oido, con la esperanza de que no solo Yuna le perdone, si no Tidus tambien...


**Los personajes de Final Fantasy X no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador**

Puede que esté en el etéreo, puede que la gente ya no me recuerde, pero una vez fui un gran venerable llamado Seymour, sigo sin creerme que ella fuera quien me enviara. En cierta parte estoy feliz, al menos fue ella la que me envió y no otro, me entristece el solo hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de Tidus, a pesar de que, quizá, en el fondo la llegase a amar, aunque ansiara ese poder seguía siendo una persona, bueno medio persona y medio guado, pero aun así sentía como los demás. Aun me culpo por haberte causado tantos problemas, por haberte secuestrado e obligado a casarte conmigo, pero al fin y al cabo cuando te bese, ese beso aunque tú lo odiaras perdurara en mi corazón eternamente, quizá no tenga palabras para decir lo que siento, sé que no me escucharas y que estas palabras serán como un viento susurrándote al oído, diciéndote: "No pierdas la esperanza, el volverá", sé que tú te esfuerzas más por reencontrarte con Tidus que conmigo, creo que me odiabas pero a la vez no quiero creer eso, no es tu culpa es la mía por crear ese odio en tu interior y en el interior de Tidus, muchas veces, palabras vienen a mi mente diciéndome: "¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tendrías que haber sido buena persona, no tendrías que haberte convertido en ese monstruo, ahora tu pueblo lo pagara, con el odio de los ronso y el desaparecer del lago Macalania".

-El lago Macalania…-susurre, si, aquel lugar donde Tidus te beso, yo os vi se me partió el corazón nada más veros, pero vi que tú eras feliz y con eso me basto.

La gente dice que tú y el sufristeis mucho, pero nadie miro por mi sufrimiento, os creéis que por ser el malo, no puedo sufrir, pero no es así…sufrí cuando me mostrabas tu odio, cuando el me odiaba, cuando los ronso me odiaban, cuando todo a mi alrededor era odio. Mi madre se culpó toda la vida de haberme dado a Anima y mostrarme tanto poder en un eón, y no es así, fue culpa mía por ansiar más poder, Yuna amada mía, si lograras oírme. No, tu corazón solo escucha el silbido de Tidus y jamás podrías oír mis palabras de arrepentimiento, lo daría todo, solo para que no me odiaras mi querida Yuna…Ojala pudiera remediar mis errores del pasado, pero ya no es tiempo, y que estoy muerto en el etéreo y no estás aquí, a mi lado. Apareces en mis sueños y todo el rato es el mismo sueño, nuestra boda, aunque no quisieras casarte, lo que voy a decir es egoísta pero, para mi ese fue el mejor día de mi vida…no, ese no fue, ahora que lo recuerdo, el mejor fue cuando te pedí matrimonio, tú te sonrojaste hasta mas no poder y te fuiste corriendo a beber un vaso de agua, me sorprendiste porque juraría que te lo bebiste sin respirar aún recuerdo como te pedí matrimonio.

-Yuna… ¿Te apoyarías en mi como Yunalesca se apoyó en Zaon?-te lo susurre lentamente al oído, Auron se enfadó conmigo por pedirte matrimonio, y yo como idiota coy y le digo: "¿Qué haces todavía aquí Auron? Lo lamento, los guado somos sensibles al olor del etéreo" al decirte eso, aunque él me odie me hizo gracia porque Tidus se acercó a ti para oler a Auron y él le empujo. Luego me retire de allí, pensando en ti, estaba dispuesto a ser tu sacrificio a ser tu eón supremo y a ser tu guardián, estas palabras ya no sirven de nada pues, aquí acaba este relato sacado de mi corazón corrompido por la ansia del poder y por el pecado, solo espero que algún día…mi corazón sea perdonado…

* * *

Seymour: ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mi relato, creo que me emocione un poco.

RominaDark5: Tu solo has hablado yo soy la que ha escrito ¬¬U

Seymour: Y te lo agradezco como también se lo agradeceré a todas las personas que lo lean y comprendan el significado, perdonar es de sabios.

RominaDark5: Ya bueno, perdonen si es algo corto, pero aunque se haya emocionado Seymour Guado no estaba muy inspirado -.-U He notado que apenas hay fanfics de Seymour, me parece mal, fue un personaje muy bueno. Comprendo que no os guste pero, he visto fanfics en los que sale Jecht (padre de Tidus) pero Seymour no y eso que fue el malo principal en casi todo el juego incluso al final salió, tampoco los quiero culpar, pero creo que escribiré fanfics en los que el salga, así que ya saben, esperamos reviews se acepta de todo tomatazos, lechugazos, cebollazos, misiles…

Seymour: Se cuidan bye


End file.
